


Between Them

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: He loves being between them





	Between Them

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

He loved having her buried deep inside his arse.

That wasn't something he was likely to ever admit, knowing it was part of the fun to fight her and make her take him, but it was the truth. From that first night he'd caught them together, fucking against a tree not far from Hagrid's hut, their game had been him not wanting it and them overpowering him, seducing him into wanting it and everything. It was bloody great, letting others have control, especially since it was Neville, whom he'd trusted for years. Her, he'd not trusted right off.

But that night he'd seen them shagging in the light of the moon, watched her full breasts bounce up and down every time Neville thrust hard into her, seen her biting her lip as she clung to the surprisingly broad shoulders of a boy he'd always seen as rather timid and insecure, he'd wanted her. Two years later, following the War and leaving Hogwarts and finding jobs and growing up, he still wanted her and finally trusted her.

"You like having her fuck you, don't you, Ron?"

Blue eyes moved to look at the boyishly handsome man sitting in a chair nearby, following the hand that was rubbing up and down the cock that he wished was in his mouth right now. That's what he liked most, being between them. Neville in his mouth or arse. Pansy beneath him getting fucked or licked or her toy buried up his arse and her full breasts pressed against his back as her petite body thrust into him with more strength than he'd ever have imagined.

Neville smiled knowingly, spreading his legs so Ron could see his fingers caressing his balls as he wanked. "You want to suck my cock, don't you? Such a little whore, our Ron."

"Isn't he?" Pansy asked with amusement above him, fingernails scratching his freckled back as she fucked him harder. Leaning forward, she purred in his ear as she ground her hips against his arse. "What would you do to have him in your mouth, Ronald? Would you beg for him to come over here and feed you his hard cock while I fuck your tight arse? I bet you want him to come in your mouth and all over that pretty little face of yours, don't you?"

"Anything. I'll do anything," Ron groaned, licking his lips as he watched a drop of pre-come slowly slide down Neville's length. "Please, Nev. Let me taste you, mate? Fuck my face while she fucks my arse?"

"I do love to hear you beg, Weasley," Pansy laughed softly before biting his shoulderblade. "Neville, you heard our boy. Get over here and fuck his throat."

Ron felt the pliable material of her fake cock rub against his prostate as she changed positions, her hands, so small and soft, gripping his hips tightly as she fucked him harder. He knew the harness of her toy was rubbing her wet cunt, direct contact with her clit each time she pushed forward, and her soft moans and whimpers made him even more hard.

"Yes, dear," Neville said with a wink, no longer the shy and hesitant man he still was outside the bedroom, moving to stand before Ron. "Suck me good, Ron, and we might let you come."

Ron opened his mouth, tongue lapping at the swollen head of Neville's cock, tasting the bitter saltiness he craved. His lips were dry and chapped, clinging to the soft skin as he began to suck but soon coated with saliva and pre-come, sliding more easily against Neville's erection. Ron kept moving his head, taking more and more, until finally his nose was buried in coarse brown curls. Neville's fingers tangled in his shaggy hair, hips moving slowly as he began to fuck his mouth, Pansy's hands holding him tight as she kept moving deeper, faster, driving him wild.

God, he loved being between them.


End file.
